BATTLE FOR POWER
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: The battle between the one-winged angel and the keyblade master who will be the victor


I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters all characters belong to their rightful owners  
  
My view on the battle with Sephiroth, and yes I did beat him so I'm going by when I fought Sephiroth in this story  
  
BATTLE FOR POWER  
  
It has been hours since the last battle of the Hades tournament, the sky going from a beautiful light blue to a now melancholy purple. The calmness of the area seemed almost queer, and disturbing to those who had fought in the long battle, Inside the Coliseum, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were celebrating their victory.  
  
"Did you ever think we'd win?" Sora asked his two companions as he examined the Ultima Weapon keyblade. Goofy put his hand behind his head and scratched the back of his neck   
  
"Well gee Sora you are the keyblade master, I don't think there would be any doubt. Hyuk!" Goofy grinned while Donald rubbed his head   
  
"Speak for yourself Goofy" Donald stared up at his friend with that annoyed look, apparently Goofy hadn't been on the receiving end of Cloud's yelling slash attack, or one of Yuffie's shurikens. Sora chuckled slightly much to Donald's annoyance when suddenly Phil came running up to them.  
  
"Hey kid!" Phil called as he rushed up to Sora.  
  
"What's up Phil?" Sora asked Phil inquisitively  
  
"There's something going on out in the arena you mind checking it out?"   
  
"Sure, why not!" Sora, nodded then looked over to Donald and Goofy   
  
"You two can stay here it'll just be a second" Sora smiled and rushed out into the main fighting grounds of the coliseum as Goofy and Donald looked at each other, not liking the fact that they let Sora go alone, but they figured he could handle it.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the coliseum a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a blue outfit and a red cloak walked along the upper part of the stands. Sighing he leaned against a nearby pillar and crossed his arms across his chest. Looking up at the sky he thought about what Sora had told him not to long ago  
  
"But.........can I ever find my light?" the man wondered, while looking up at the sky. Suddenly the sound of footprints came to his attention. He looked down to see Sora running out to the middle of the Coliseum arena. Intrigued the man began to move down toward the field wondering what the kid was coming out there in such a hurry, but it didn't take long for him to find out.  
  
A flash quickly blinded Sora's vision, looking up he saw what appeared to be some kind of mystic symbol. The center of the symbol grew brighter and brighter and suddenly there was an explosion of white light as a figure was transported into the far end of the arena. The figure that was hunched over began to stand his long silver hair parting behind his shoulders and he stood there, his back to Sora. The dark figure looked at the sights around him while Sora just stared wondering who this person was. Meanwhile the spiky haired man who had just made his way down to the middle of the stands looked at the new person to have arrived, his features made him shudder. He could remember him, from somewhere, sometime as he continued to stare at the dark figure his eyes began to go wider and he gasped.  
  
"No! It couldn't be!" he said half afraid, and half angry, while drawing his buster sword.   
  
The mysterious figure opened his eyes slowly and chuckled softly. As he could sense the man's presence  
  
"So....this is where you've been Cloud" He then sensed another presence a smaller one, smiling he reached out to the side as if calling for something. At this gesture the large black wing on his back extended to it's full width as a mysterious chanting began to fill the heavens. He turned around slowly and looked at Cloud momentarily before his eyes gazed at Sora.  
  
"This will be fun" He thought gleefully as he saw Sora unsheathe his keyblade.  
  
Cloud looked at what was going on in disbelief  
  
"What the hell is that kid thinking he'll be killed!" His hand gripped tighter on his buster sword as he saw the figure unsheathe his weapon a large thin sword which Cloud remembered quite well.   
  
Sora stared at the figure confidently, he didn't know who this was or what was going on but if it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he would get. Sora planted his feet to the hard stone canvas, the wind beginning to blow the sand around them. There was an eerie quiet as Sora and the figure exchanged glances, by this time Cloud could not take it any longer as he leaped toward the arena.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!!" Cloud screamed as he jumped toward Sephiroth, at this motion the one-winged angel grinned as he created an invisible force field making Cloud fly back a few feet.  
  
"Get ready!" Sethiroth said as he began to walk slowly toward Sora, he then leaped at the boy trying to impale him with his masamune right away but sora quickly rolled away.  
  
"Impressive" Sephiroth snickered, this was going to be a bit more fun then he would imagine. Not only would he have a worthy opponent even if his opponent was a child, but he also knew that what was happening was getting to his old nemesis as well and he wanted to play this out as long as he possibly could before getting revenge on Cloud.  
  
Sora leaped toward Sephiroth and began to slash his keyblade at him, using his ever-efficient air combo technique. He thought this was going well, until Sephiroth smiled and teleported behind him slashing him right across the back. Sora screamed as he stumbled a few feet as Sephiroth jumped away from him.   
  
Sora ran toward him and jumped into the air, using his superglide technique he was able to close the distance on them and dodge the attacks of his foe. He quickly parried an attack from Sephiroth and countered with a few swings of his keyblade. Sephiroth jumped away a few feet and raised his hands into the air.  
  
"AVAHON!" Sephiroth yelled as a huge fire pillar appeared Sora quickly jumped away but not before getting hit by the explosion. Sora quickly used Curaga and flew back toward Sephiroth slashing him a few more times.   
  
As the fight continued, Sephiroth decided that it was time he take this more seriously. Teleporting a few times and surprising Sora with a few slashes he then jumped to the other end of the arena.  
  
"Come on!" Sephiroth laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, angry at the remark Sora jumped toward Sephiroth and prepared to hit him from above, but at the last second Sephiroth teleported to a different position.  
  
"SIN HARVEST ANGEL!" Sephiroth yelled as he threw a red beam of light at Sora  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he used his Strike raid attack on Sephiroth, the round disc of green light cutting into him as Sora felt his energy vanish.  
  
"Die!" Sephiroth mocked as he countered with another fire pillar attack, Sora quickly used one of his Elixirs to replenish his health as Sephiroth began running toward him rapidly quickly teleporting and hitting Sora from behind it seemed impossible to hit him. Sephiroth tried to use his Sin Harvest attack again but it was quickly halted by Sora's strike raid attack. Sephiroth was tiring of this and decided to finish it right here and now.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" Sephiroth stated as the sky grew dark, Sephiroth then jumped into the air and began to use the Omnislash striking Sora relentlessly. Sora parried a few shots and quickly healed as Sephiroth flew higher into the air.  
  
"NO MORE PLAYING SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Sephiroth screamed as he came down the force of his attack hitting Sora  
  
Sora began to breathe heavily, this battle wasn't going as easy as he had thought it would, but he wouldn't give up not as long as he could fight. Sora ran at Sephiroth and began to hit him with ground and air combos. His confidence was now going to be the deciding factor to whether he would win or not.   
  
As Sephiroth felt his own energy began to deplete he got even angrier, he wasn't going to let some kid defeat him. After all he was the almighty Sephiroth son of Jenova. It was time for him to use his true power.  
  
"I'AM THE CHOSEN ONE!" Sephiroth screamed as dark energy began to surround him. Sephiroth floated into the air his body casting off a white aura.  
  
"COME ON!" Sephiroth screamed as he surrounded Sora with multiple explosions then following it up with a Tornado slash attack. He then floated into the middle of the arena and thrust his hands upward. Letting all his anger be released a white ball of energy began to form in his hands.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE PROMISE LAND!" Sephiroth yelled as multiple meteors appeared around him.   
  
Sora gasped, and ran around Sephiroth, seeing this Sephiroth made the meteors move faster. Sora quickly ran between two of them just as one collided with him. Suddenly Sephiroth brought his hands down and went into a kneeling position causing the meteors to fall all around him.  
  
"That is true power!" Sephiroth stated as Sora slowly stood up.  
  
Quickly healing from the assault he rushed toward Sephiroth, but Sephiroth quickly teleported away again and slashed Sora across the shoulder. He then crossed his arms over his chest and continued to float in the air.  
  
"Damn why won't this kid die?" Sephiroth sneered his patience wearing thin as Sora ran toward him for another assault, but this time Sephiroth couldn't escape as Sora began to slash him again and again.   
  
Sephiroth quickly teleported away, his patience finally at it's limit, he wasn't taking anymore and quickly tornado slashed Sora, before Sora could hit Sephiroth he teleported again and hit Sora again. Sora quickly healed and waited for Sephiroth's next move.   
  
Sephiroth ran around Sora and jumped toward him slashing him across the torso as he jumped back to his original position. Sephiroth tried Sin Harvest again, but that was met by another one of Sora's strike raids and before Sephiroth knew it Sora had used superglide to get to Sephiroth and hit him with everything he had.   
  
"No! It's impossible!" Sephiroth screamed as he felt the last of his energy leave him. His anger now off the charts, he couldn't believe what just happened. Not only had he been defeated by a lab reject, he had now been defeated by a boy, a mere boy. He quickly stumbled back his hand clutching his chest as his body began to glow a bright white and in a few seconds he was gone, a few black feathers fluttering to the ground.  
  
"That's the power of the keyblade!" Sora stated as he did Cloud's finishing move, he then went to meet back up with his friends as Cloud watched from the stands where he had been the whole time.  
  
"The kid's more powerful than I thought!" Cloud said impressed as he smirked softly "Maybe too powerful" Cloud then walked through one of the big gates leading into the arena, disappearing back into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora met back up with Donald and Goofy in the main hall of the coliseum.  
  
"So uh, what was the big emergency Sora?" Goofy asked as Sora walked in through the door.  
  
"Ah it was nothing I couldn't handle" Sora said as he did his cheesy grin "Now come on, we have to save Riku"  
  
Donald and Goofy sighed as they followed Sora out of the coliseum thinking that Sora's confidence was going to get them killed one day.  
  
THE END  
  
Author afternotes: eh it wasn't as good as I expected but this story was bugging me so I just had to write it, I did my best after all. Well I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you ever have any questions on how you can defeat Sephiroth drop me a line at my email address and I'll do my best to help till next time Later days 


End file.
